The Big Mistake
by spnpjtw
Summary: Dean picks Sam up from school and get into a big argument. Dean says something he doesn't mean by sayings Sam's worst fears to him. All the sudden there's a car in their lane causing them to have an accident. What will happen when Sam wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sammy." I say cheerfully as my little brother climbs in the car beside me.

"Hey." Sam says with a sigh.

"Ugh. Dude, turn that frown upside-down." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sam, is this still about the fight with Dad?" I groan.

"Yeah, Dean, it is. I'm so tired of this. Of moving schools, hunting, all of it! I just want a normal life!"

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen! That is just how it is! Grow up, Sam!"

"It's not fair! I never wanted this life! Why don't I have a say?"

"Because your just a kid and you don't deserve one!"

"I'm 14! I'm sure I can make my own decisions. I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, I'm so sure. It's not like I have to stay with you most of the time while Dad is hunting."

"I don't ask you to stay! Dad does! So don't blames that on me!" Sam spat, both of our blood boiling. "You think Mom would have wanted this life for us?!"

That is when he crosses the line. "Shut up! You didn't even know Mom! Maybe if you were never born she would still be alive! Maybe we would have never hunted! I know I would be happy if you weren't! I wouldn't have you  
as a dumb, burden, and invalid little brother! I would be happy!" I say and immediately regret it. My heart clenches as I see the hurt look on my little brother's face. I didn't mean it. I know I don't. I was  
just so mad. I just told Sam to his face all of his worst fears. What terrible big brother am I?

Sam slowly turned his face towards the window. My face still facing Sam.

Sam then turned his head forwards and yelled, "Dean, look out!"

I quickly turn my head forward to see a car in our lane. I jerk the steering wheel to the right and into a ditch. I feel the car flip over multiple times before the car stops upside down.

I feel the glass in my skin. The blood is dripping down my face. My head is pounding. I heard people crying and yelling outside the car. Someone talking to the police and telling them where out accident was located. The car  
that hit is long gone by now. My Baby completely crushed. None of that mattered to me at the moment, though. The only thing that mattered was sitting in the seat right next to me.

"S'mmy?" I choke.

I turn my head to my little brother. The sight makes me flinch. Sam was hanging upside down with blood running out of his open mouth. He had a large piece of glass in his arm. I could tell his leg was broken by its position. Sam  
must have hit his head on the window because it had large cracks and blood drowning it. He was unconscious. No. I have to take my words back. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Sammy.

"No, no, no. Sam," I mumble. "C'mon, little brother. Please!" I choke on my tears. I hear sirens in the distance. "Don't l-leave me, S-Sammy." 

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to hear voices yelling around me. It makes my head pound and I wish they would just shut up. That is when I hear the annoying beeping noise and that is a sound all to familiar with me.

Memories crawl back into my head.

Sam getting into the car. Fighting. Saying the worst things in the world. Sam yelling. The car. The pain. Sam.

"S'm?"

I open my eyes as wide as I can. Much easier said than done. I see a paramedic's face in front of me. Her brunette, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her bright blue, concerned eyes looking straight into mine. "What was that, sweetie?" She asked.

"Sammy?"

"Is that your name?"

I shake my head and immediately regret it as a stabbing pain follows it.

"Is that the person in the car with you?"

I don't make the same mistake again as I reply, "Yeah. Where's S-S'm?"

"Is he your brother?"

"Yeah. Where 's he?"

"He is in the other ambulance, honey."

I try to sit up, but the hands push me down. I look around and see other people working on me.

"I need to see him."

"You can't right now. We need to work on you."

"No. Sammy needs me. Need to talk to him."

"Not until we get you fixed up."

I ignore her and try to sit up. I hear yells. Hands try to push me down. I fight the hands. More yells, this time more urgent.

"Sedate him!" I hear someone yell.

No! They can't. I need to get to Sammy!

I feel a sharp prick in my arm.

I feel my eyes slipping shut.

They must think I'm asleep because I hear the lady that was talking to me ask, "How is his brother?"

"Not good." Another person reply.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Sorry it is so short. I'm also super sorry that it took so long to write another chapter. I will try and do better. Please tell how you like it.**


	3. Dad?

I groan. Pain. I just felt pain. Of course, I've had worse, but what hurts hurts. I hear an annoying beep right next to my hear.

Seriously? I just want to sleep? Is that too much to ask for? I know that the beep sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. I also feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important. But I'm just too tired to care.

I was about to drift off again when I heard a deep, gruff voice call, "Dean? Dean, you awake, son?"

Dad? Wasn't he supposed to be on a hunt? That wakes me up some. Dad never comes home from a hunt unless it is an emergency. Like a really big emergency.

"Dad?" I whisper, my voice rough and hoarse. My dad must have noticed immediately because we was up fast and getting me a cup of water. It was then I noticed I was in the hospital.

Hospital? This can't be good if we were in a hospital.

In a heartbeat, dad was right by my side again saying, "Slow sips, ace. Don't want to make you sick."

I drank slow, like he said. When I was done, he put the drink on the counter beside me.

A pause.

"Why are you here? What happened?"

My dad sighed. "Dean, what do you remember?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's all kind of fuzzy." I looked around, trying to gain any of my memory. Then, I noticed something. "Wait, where's Sam?" I know my little brother would be pestering me at when I was in the hospital.

I looked straight at my dad. We locked eyes. I saw my dad's eyes turn sad. Too sad. I haven't seen that look in his eyes since what happened to mom. No.

"Dad! Where's Sam?" I start struggling. I start to try and sit up. They must have given me stitches because I feel them pull on my chest. I've been on enough hunts the required stitches to know what it feels like. I groan. That doesn't stop me from fighting, though.

"Dean! Dean, stop!" My dad is trying to stop me from getting up. He should know by now that when it comes to Sam, I won't stop fighting. "Dean, stop! You're going to end up hurting yourself more!" He should know I don't care about that either. "Dean, if you don't stop, then I'll have to call the nurse back in here to sedate you again."

Wait. "Again?" I rasp.

"Yes, Dean, again."

"Dad, tell me what happened."

"Dean…" A pause. "A nurse called me when she got a hold of you phone and explained what happened."

"Then tell me what happened, dad!" I was getting impatient. Sam still wasn't here. My heart started beating faster according to the hear monitor.

"Okay, so it turns out, you must have just picked Sam up from school and you were on your way home when there was an accident. It was a drunk driver, Dean."

The memories came back again. The fight. Sam wasn't too good. He really wasn't good. Where's Sammy?

Dad probably could tell what was going on. Could tell I was thinking about Sam. He looked away, not wanting to answer. Too bad.

"Dad, where's Sammy?"

He didn't respond.

"Dad, tell me. Please." I never pleaded in my life, but this was an emergency.

"Dean, during the accident, Sam got most of the injuries. He is also short and small built for his age and that didn't help much either…."

"Dad, what happened? Where's Sam? Answer me!"

"Dean, I don't know how to tell you."

"Dad, don't sugar coat it. Tell me."

"Dean… Sam… he's in a coma. The doctors don't know when or if Sam will wake up."

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

 **I am sooo sorry guys that this took so long to update. I'm trying to catch up on all my stories. I promise I will update faster.**


	4. Talk to Me

"No. You're lying! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

"I am so sorry, Dean." My dad replied.

I feel guilt. How could I say that to my brother. That could be the very last thing I said to him. He could die thinking I hate him.

No! Sam is not going to die. He is the strongest kid I know. I mean I raised him. I know everything about him! I know he s strong enough to fight this. To come back to us. To come back to me. He knows if he doesn't I will bring him back and kill him and then bring him back again just for him to learn not to mess with me.

"Why haven't you been with him!? He needs someone!"

"Dean, I have two sons. I've been back and forth. I need to watch out for both of them."

"Sam, needed you more!" I yell, but then let it drop. No point in yelling now. Sam didn't need dad anyway. They always fight. He needed me. More than anyone. I know that. He needed me to help bring him back. Even if I made a mistake. A big mistake. I can take it back. Apologize to him. Sam was always the forgiving one. He'll know I didn't mean it. "Let me see him."

"Dean, that's not a good idea."

"Let me see him, Dad!"

"I'll have to talk to the nurse. I'm not sure if they want you moving yet."

"Does it look like I give a crap what they think? I will be seeing my brother no matter what. They can't stop me dad!"

"Okay, Dean. Trust me, I know. Just let me talk to them first. Alright?" I could tell that dad just wants to talk to them so I don't hurt myself more, but I don't care about me. Sam needs me more. He needs me with him.

"You have ten minutes tops. Maybe less."

Dad just rolls his eyes, knowing that he can't fight me when it comes to Sam.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **3 minutes later...**

Okay I was when I said 'maybe less'. I can't wait anymore. I was starting to climb out of my bed when dad came barging in.

"Dean!"

"Dad, I said, 'maybe less'."

"You're going to be the death of me, son."

Just then I saw a nurse walk in behind him with a wheel chair.

"No, dad! I am not getting in that thing!"

"Well, that thing is the only way you are going to be able to see Sam. So, you either get in it and you see Sam or don't and you stay here."

I sigh. "Fine, bring it over."

Soon we are about to walk into Sam's room when my dad steps in front of me. "Dad!"

"Dean, all I am going to tell you is that you need to prepare yourself. Sam doesn't look good."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's go in."

Saying 'Sam doesn't look good' is an understatement. He is pale with a bunch of scratches and dad left out the part where he had a broken leg. My little brother should not be looking like this. It should be me not him.

I slowly wheel up to him. I get as close as I can. "Hey, Sammy. I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore. You can come back to me now. Stop being a drama queen, I get it, Sam. I shouldn't say things like that. I learned my lesson, so wake up and do something about it. Don't through a temper tantrum."

No response.

"C'mon, Sammy. Please. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said. I promise. Just wake up and I can make it up to you.

Still no response.

"Sammy, please." I feel my eyes burn, but I blink my eyes fast to get it to stop. "Alright, I give. You can stay here longer. I give you my word. No matter what the hunt is. I'll stay here with you."

Nothing.

"Alright you can be stubborn, but just so you know I am not going anywhere, little brother. I will be here no matter what. Every step of the way. And my handsome face is the first thing you are gong to see when you wake up."

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **3 days later…**

Well, Sam still hasn't woken up, but I have kept my promise. I have been by his side the whole time. No matter who has tried to talk me out of leaving and getting some rest or cleaning up. Nope. I am with Sam. I will always be with Sam.

I talk to Sammy everyday because I need him to hear me. Need to show him that I am there. That I didn't mean what I said. That I need him in my life. More than anyone.

Dad is mostly by his side. He only leaves to eat, get coffee, or take a shower at a motel or something. Dad always brings me food back, but I don't really eat anything of it. How can I when my little brother is fighting for his life? You can't. I can tell he is worried, but I'm more worried about Sam.

After another long day of trying to wake Sam up, I drifted off to sleep. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I haven't fallen asleep yet because I wanted to be awake when Sam woke up, but, of course, I feel asleep.

I was in a deep sleep until I felt the small hand in mine twitch. I went from deep sleep to wide awake.

"Sammy?" I whisper. "Sammy, it's me. I'm here. You can wake up now."

I was starting to think I hallucinated the hand twitch, but then I saw Sam's eyes flutter.

"That's it, Sam. C'mon. Wake up. Dad and I have been waiting for you."

With some more encouragement, Sam opened his eyes within the next few minutes. The first thing Sam saw when they opened was me.

"Hey, little brother." I said with a smile. Sam looked up at me confused and scared. I saw that dad was already up. He must've hear me talking to Sam. "Dad, maybe you should get a doctor?"

"Good idea." My dad said with a nod and walked out the room to get one.

I turned my attention back to Sam, who was looking around the room. "Hey, Sam?"

His face turned back to me.

"How are you feeling? Do you need something? Do you remember what happened?"

Sam said nothing.

"Sam, talk to me here, buddy."

Sam still said nothing.

"Please, kiddo." I begged.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sam said, and then my heart dropped to my stomach.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Please let me know how you liked this chapter.**


	5. Could?

"Sam, dude, don't mess with me like that."

"But I'm not." Sam replied startled. "I promise."

"Seriously? You have no clue who I am?" I replied, trying to hide my hurt when sam shook his head no.

Just then, dad came in with the doctor.

"What about him, Sam? Who's that?" I pointed at dad.

Sam looked at me. He was scared. "I don't know." He said, his voice shaking.

I wanted to wrap my arms around my little brother, but I don't think I can. He doesn't know me. I don't want to scare him.

That is when the doctor examined Sam. He asked Sam all kinds of questions, which Sam didn't know that answers to any. That freaked Sam out even more. Out of instinct, I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, but he flinched away from me. I tried not to be hurt since he didn't know who I was, but I couldn't help it.

The doctor explained what was happening, but what caught my attention the most was when he said, "Sam could get his memories about over time."

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean 'could'? You're saying he might not get them back at all?"

"He might not. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you."

The doctor kept talking, but I wasn't really listening. My brother might not ever remember me again. That wasn't okay.

"Can I talk to the both of you outside?"

It brought me out of my daze once I realized that the doctor was looking at my dad and I.

"Sure." Dad responded.

We walked outside the room. Everything felt numb. The one person on this world that I really care about doesn't remember me. Doesn't know me. If he doesn't know me how can he trust me. Sammy can always trust me. But he doesn't know that.

"The best thing that the both of you can do for Sam is to give him time. Let him relax and spend time with him. Let him know that he can trust the both of you. Everything else seems alright. I want him to stay maybe a couple more nights, and then I will release him." The doctor said before walking out to visit his other patients.

I feel my blood boiling. Sam is in this mess because of an idiot. Not even a freaking monster. Well, he is a monster just a human one. Sam doesn't deserve this.

"I'm going to kill that drunk. Give him what he deserves." I growl.

"Dean, they already caught him. He's in jail. He is getting what he deserves." My dad tried to reason me.

"That's not good enough! He ruined all our lives! Sam might not ever remember us again!"

"I know, Dean. Trust me. I know. But Sam needs you right now. I can't have you getting in trouble because he tried to kill the guy, Dean. Don't do this for me. Do this for your brother, okay?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"Alright, now you need to get your temper under control. You don't need to be scaring Sam because you can't control your anger. He doesn't need to think you're mad at him. He doesn't need to be afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?!"

"Yes, Dean. He doesn't know you. And you can be intimidating to people who don't know you. Plus you are over half Sam's size. He probably think you'd beat him to a pulp."

"Dad, what're we going to do?"

"We probably need to stay with Bobby for a little while. I'll give him a call and let him know we need to get the Impala as well."

I sigh.

"Everything's going to be fine, Dean."

"You don't know that."

"Sam is a strong kid. He'll come back to us."

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **Alright here is this chapter! Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
